


Quit Asking That!!

by daphnelaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Muffins, Romance, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnelaughter/pseuds/daphnelaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Castiel being Castiel!</p>
<p>*If there's anything I need to fix please tell me!<br/>**This is also on my DA and Quotev accounts!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Asking That!!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I was bored and this happened.....

You had just got back from a hunt and to say you were exhausted was an extreme understatement. You had gone on this one alone. As you walked through the bunker, you found the Winchester brothers sitting in the library researching away. Castiel was sitting at the far end of the room looking quite distracted as he was giving the open book in his lap a very concentrated look.  
“How was the hunt?” Sam asked, distractedly eyeing the information in front of him.  
“It was good,” you replied, trying to look nonchalant, but your cheeks turned a rosy color as soon as the man’s voice reached your ears.  
“Your arm is broken…” Dean said with an ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me-right-now’ face. Sam and Dean were now eyeing your arm warily. Castiel kept peeking glances back and forth between the three of you for a few moments.  
This lasted until Sam stood up and walked quickly towards you, carefully grabbing your arm and studying. He didn’t seem to notice how close the two of you were standing, and if he did, he obviously didn’t care. However his abrupt closeness cause your face to become even redder.  
“What happened?” He asked the question as if it was nothing. On your way back from the hunt, you had stumbled upon a couple of wraiths. Luckily, your bout with the werewolf not hours before had left you unharmed save for a sore shoulder. You took the first out with ease, but the second proved to be a challenge. Your arm had started to bug you, and after breaking your forearm you were thankful you had managed to somehow get rid of the thing. It had surprised you in the least, and the only reasonable explanation that had come to you was maybe adrenaline had kicked in. After making back to a motel you wrapped your arm. You had left the next morning.  
You explained what happened and Dean had decided to do some more research on the area. You excused yourself to take a shower and possibly a small nap.

After dressing in some shorts and a too-big Metallica shirt, you walked to your room and worked on drying your hair. Their came a soft knock from your door, in which you replied, “Who is it?”  
“It’s me,” Castiel said, as he stepped into the doorway, allowing the door to open all the way.  
“Yes?”  
“Well, I was just wondering if you like Sam.”  
Neither of you noticed the said moose, who was stopped a few feet away from Cas, listening to the newly found conversation.  
A blush spread up your cheeks and you quickly went back to towel drying your hair, stuttering, “What are you talking about, Cas?” You laughed nervously, “We’re just friends.”  
Castiel tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face, as he started to say, “But how come your-“  
You cut him off, telling him that you didn’t like Sam like that.  
Cas walked away and the moose stood there shocked.

~~

You crashed onto the motel bed with an exhausted sigh. Dean and Sam teased you about it, but you were too tired to make a smart reply. Sam went to take a shower and  
Dean left to get some food, leaving you and Cas alone.  
Just as you were drifting into a sleepy blissfulness, Castiel’s voice rang about the room. “(y/n)?”  
“Yes, Cas?” you sighed into the bedding, still not having moved from your original position.  
‘Do you like Sam?”  
You inwardly groaned. Cas had been asking you that ever since three weeks ago at the bunker and you swore, it was driving you insane. “We already went over this, Cas, Sam and I just are just friends and it will remain that way.”  
“But, your not answering the question, (y/n), he asked if you liked him.” Dean’s voice came from somewhere in the room and you assumed he had brought food.  
“No,” you answered simply, feeling like pulling your hair out.  
The bathroom door opened and you heard retreating footsteps. “What’re we talking about,” came the younger Winchester’s voice from across the room.  
“Nothing, Sammy,” you groaned, only for Dean to scoff and shake his head.

~~

You were in the kitchen making muffins with the muffin mix you had somehow convinced Dean to buy a while back. You were humming as you stuck the pan into the oven and started the timer.  
Castiel had been asking whether or not you liked Sam for the past three months, and yet you still refused to admit it. You knew he wasn’t stupid, that he knew, he just wasn’t quite sure. This fact didn’t surprise you as he was not familiar to human feelings. It was driving you mad the fact that he continued asking, and whenever dean was around it only made it worse. A few times Cas had asked when Sam was in the same room and it was quite embarrassing to say the least.  
“What are you making,” came a certain man’s voice. ‘Speak of the angel’ you thought sarcastically to yourself, but you decided that this would not bring your mood down.  
“Muffins,” you replied, cheerily.  
Castiel tilted his head curiously taking in the welcomingly sweet smell. After a few moments, he asked, “Are you sure you don’t have romantic feelings for Sam?”  
“Yes, Castiel, I’m sure.”  
“You know you can’t lie to me right?”  
You sighed. “Castiel, if you know the ‘truth’ then why do you keep asking me?”  
He shrugged, causing your eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. You sighed. “But you do,” he stated matter-of-factly after a few moments of silence.  
“U-huh, and how do you know that?”  
“You forget, I am an angel, I can read your thoughts, and besides that your heart says so too.”  
You rolled your eyes.  
“So do you like him?”  
You nearly had the most extreme face-palm in the history of face-palms. “Castiel, I swear, if you ask me that one more time, I will die!!” Castiel gave you a very concerned, scared look. “Oh my- it’s not meant literally!”  
He sighed in relief. “But do you?”  
“Jesus Chri- Yes, okay!”  
Castiel looked at you, then turned towards the doorway when he heard movement, your eyes soon following. You found Sam standing in the doorway looking completely shocked. Castiel left quickly, leaving you and Sam to stare at each other.  
You clear your throat awkwardly and look away from him. “How much of that did you hear…?”  
He paused. “Enough.”  
You nodded, pursing your lips and turning back towards the oven as the timer had just become the mot interesting thing in the universe.  
You heard him walk over to you, but didn’t turn.  
“Hey,” he said softly. You continued to stare at the timer. “Hello,” he said again. You ignored him yet again and you heard him sigh.  
You didn’t have time to blink before he pulled you into a tight hug and pecked your cheek, whispering in your ear, “I think you might like the fact that I like you, too.”  
You froze, but eventually hugged him back, blushing intensely.  
“So,” he said casually. “Wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?”  
You nodded, knowing it’d be something that would only happen every once in a while.  
Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and the two of you pulled away. In the doorway stood the older Winchester, looking quite annoyed and amused. “Took the two of you long enough, then he grabbed the slice of pie from the fridge with a fork and walked out.  
“Oh, (y/n)!! I think you burnt your muffins!” Castiel’s voice sprang from the other room.  
You looked quickly toward the oven, realizing he was right. “Fuck!!”  
Sam stood there chuckling while you hurried to get your muffins out of the oven. This was going to be one interesting relationship.


End file.
